


Reek

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Scent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cum Eating, Cum Fetish, Derek is gross, M/M, Obliviousness, Scent Marking, Stalking, Werewolf nose, ish, like a major cum fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a cum fetish…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reek

Derek pulls up the window with minimal effort and sound. He has probably done this so many times that he could theoretically do it in his sleep. The sheriff was at the station, Derek had made sure of that by driving by it. It was near noon, Stiles would be at school, trying to study in that fidgety, and smartass way he has. All of his friends or at least acquaintances will be there as well. To the right of the Stilinskis lived a young newly married couple, and both worked at some place. To their left lived a middle-aged pair of lesbians and they were on a cruise vacation right now. To the front lived old Mrs. Rodregriaz, a dotty old lady, harmless enough and prone to taking afternoon siestas throughout the day.

That is to say, the coast was clear. There was no one watching Derek as he slipped into Stiles room like the quick and lethal werewolf he was. He kept the window open for the rare case that someone would come in suddenly and Derek would have to make his escape. The room looked the same as it had the last time he was here. It was no surprise as he had dropped by last night, bringing a need of research for a particular lore to Stiles. Stiles had given his customary shriek at being suddenly tapped on the shoulder from behind, had hushed Derek while he shouted out an explanation to his father and then had pulled the scant info Derek had carried scribbled on a small piece of paper to the computer while muttering under his breath about jerk werewolves.

Derek had left him at that, now he was back, standing in the middle of Stiles’ room, alone, and feeling like quite a bit of a perv as his eyes searched the whole room. It was a guess as to how Stiles managed to navigate his life through the mess that was his room. There were books, clothes, candy wrappers and newspapers clippings sitting in one pile, another showed off three pairs of lacrosse shoes, one cricket bat (the hell), three basketballs and an actual basket from a child’s bicycle. That pile looked like it was for some kind of bizarre experiment and then there lay an even more bigger pile of dirty clothes, needing an immediate wash and was the reason as to why Derek was in the room after all.

The clothes in the last pile smelled. They smelled bad. But Derek just walked up to it and inhaled deeply. Something about the acrid smelling aroma wafting from that pile made Derek smile. He went to his knees and then started pulling at the pile. There were dirty tees with sweat stains at the armpits, there were plaids that had blood at the cuff and mud on collars and Stiles’ cologne sprayed on it. There were jeans that smelled like piss and shit and cum and sweat and musk. There were socks that smelled like earth and wet and dirty and sweaty. And then there were underwear, boxers in block colours and Batman logo and Deadpool’s smiling face and positively reeking of cum.

Derek pulled two of those to his face and took in a deep and long breath. They smelled rank and musty and meaty like meat going bad on very hot days. Derek just rubbed them all over his face again and again. Scenting done, he reversed the boxers and greedily eyed the sticky congealed mess of cum from a previous jerk off session of Stiles. Derek made a very obscenely happy noise and then gave a big sloppy lick to the hardened mess. His eyes rolled back with how potent it tasted, all of Stiles’ smell concentrated over those few inches of fabric. He licked at it again, getting some in his mouth this time, and slowly savouring it like some kind of delicious and priceless candy. 

Derek licked and licked at the boxers till he could taste only his own saliva wetting the cloth. He found another boxer, possibly the one Stiles had been wearing last night, as the cum still looked whitish around the edges. This was a much bigger load too, as if Stiles had got himself off two or three times into the same boxers. For Derek, it was a veritable feast. He licked it slowly and sloppily, getting the boxer wet and then pried off the whole gob of cum off the boxer at one go before swallowing it intact. Derek was hard in his pants as he chewed slowly, feeling the slight rubbery texture of the edge of the cum blob. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and wet them, trying to get a bit of the cum on his fingers and then he began to jerk himself.

Derek was lying on the pile of dirty clothes by now, encapsuling himself entirely in Stiles’ scent, while he sucked at the cum in his mouth and jerked lazily with his spit wet hand. The other hand kept rubbing Stiles’ boxer onto his face and groin and when he finally came, the cum swallowed down, Derek now reeking of Stiles at each of his pores, he made sure to come in Stiles boxers, overlaying his own cum on the map of Stiles’ from yesterday night. He lay like that for perhaps an hour, just basking in the perfection of the orgasm he just had. Finally Derek got up from the clothes pile, fluffed it up to look like no one had touched it, righted his clothes and then went out of the window, forgetting to close it behind his back. 

When Stiles reached home that day, his eyes immediately fell on his open window. Which he had made sure to close in the morning. He looked around his room, his eyes lingering on the pile of his dirty clothes for a second more than necessary before heading to his computer. He switched it on and clicked on it a few times and lo and behold, there sourwolf was, eating his old cum from his dirty underwear with this absolute look of bliss on his face. Stiles watched the whole segment, hours long, and then went back to the start again. This time, he pulled the lube nearer and sat more comfortably. It was on him now to get more cum for Derek to feast on while Stiles was stuck at school. That look on Derek’s face was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos please but comments even more please!


End file.
